The Boarding School
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: During the war, the Golden Trio and Ginny are sent to a muggle school to protect them until they are ready to fight back. But what happens when the Silver Trio is also sent there? Will love bloom? And what happens when they realized that the school isn't so "Safe" as the Order thinks?


New School , New Love, & More Drama

Summary: When the war starts, the Golden Trio and Ginny are send to a muggle school until the Final Battle begins. But what they don't know is that the Silver Trio was also send to the muggle school to keep an eye on the Golden Trio... But what neither of them know is that the school they were send to, is not as safe as they think...

Chapter 1

Hermione's POV  
" So got everything packed?" Asked the voice of one of my best friends, Ginny.

"Yeah, just waiting for your mom to arrive that way we can all go." I said looking arond Gryffindor's common room. I knew it was going to be my last time there.

The Order was sending Harry, Ron, Ginny and I to a muggle boarding school since the war was about to start. We were going to help fight for the light side , but we were only going to help in the Final Battle since the Order didn't want to "risk our lives".

I really thought that it was a stupid idea. I think that we could really help them find the Horcruxes if they let us help, but they insist that we should go into hiding.

So that's how I ended up on a plane with Ron on one side and Harry on the other.

On the other side of the plane was a sleeping Ginny with George and Fred in either side of her.

While Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley were in the seats behind them.

The twins and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley only were here to accompany us to our new school.

The school is in Spain and according to Mrs. Weasley, it's one of the most priviliged school.

"So how do you think the new school is gonna be?" Asked Harry.

"I have no idea what to expect. I haven't been in a muggle school since I was 10." I said before returning to read my book.

It was a muggle book since we were not aloud to have any magical things, the only thing they allowed us to have was our wands. But we could only used them when we were in trouble, and they were invisble, so only magical beings could see it.

About 2 hours later, I found myself in a very luxurious truck that was big enough for all of us to fit.

Luckily, Mr. Weasley knew how to drive a car, or else I don't know how we could have gotten to the school.

The ride from the airport to the school lasted more than 3 hours. It was around midnight when we entered the dark forest that sorrounded the school.

Something that truly caught my attention was a large lake that was on one side of the forest.

There were a lot of trees, some were only dead trunks that lay over the dead grass.

We suddenly came to a stop. I looked up from my book to see that we were parked in front of a tall fence that sorrounded the big school.

While we waited fro someone to come out and open the fence for us, Harry , ron and Ginny had a small conversation over Quidditch. I guess they wanted to take advantage of the last time they were gonna be able to talk about magical things. Since were gonna be sorrounded by muggles for a while.

I was about to go back to reading my book when something big that was moving caught my attention.

I couldn't make out exactly what it was since it was hiding behind a tree. I was about to tell draw my wand out of my pocket since I thought that it was a death eater or some kind of monster that Voldermont had send to kill us. But I saw a small blonde girl,who couldn't be older than 5 or 6 years, approached him with a smile.

It was then that I started thinking that it was my imagination. Why would a small girl approach a monster? Wouldn't she be afraid of him? So I thought that I was either imaginating things or that the person behind the tree was just a normal person who was friends with the little girl.

So I decided to go back to reading my book , before I got any more crazy ideas.

It was then that I realized that someone had already open the fence for us , and that the truck was already moving.

As soon as the truck was parked in front of the big old school, we all got out of the truck before you could even say the word " Voldermont". We all stretch out, since our body was sore from sitting on a plane for 7 hours and then driving a car for about 4 more hours.

A woman , who looked to be in about her late 30's or early 40's, came out of the entrance doors of the school.

She welcomed us with a big smile as she led us to the entrance of the school.

Once we entered the school, she turned around to face us with a big smile.

"Hello.I'm Elsa Fernandez the Headmistress of this you must be the new students right?"

" Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Penelope Smith and this are my children Luke and Jenny" Mrs. Weasley said pointing to Ginny and Ron. We had to change our names so that the Death Eaters wouldn't find us. But we didn't have to change our appearences.

"And I'm the legal guardian of James Wilde and Danielle Sterling ." Mrs. Weasley said pointing to Harry and I.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all..." Elsa was saying, but I wasn't paying attention.

I was looking at the decorations of the school. We were standing in the entrance of the school. In front of us was a staircase. The staircase was different than the one from Hogwarts since this one did not move.

In one side of the staircase was a hallway that had many door, which I guess led to the dorms. On the other side of the staircase was an entrance to what I guess was the library.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a hug.

"Take care sweety!" She said before giving a hug to Harry.

After Mrs. Weasley finally left, Elsa told us that she was going to take us to our dorms.

First she took us all to the boys dorms to show Harry and Ron their room.

When she opened the door, I saw that there were 5 beds in the room, besides each bed was a bedside drawer and a big wodden wardrobe.

"Victoria, Carolina & Julia come out before I give you all 5 weeks of detention." Elsa said as 1 girl came out of the wardrobe, another girl came out from below the bed and another girl came out from the covers of a guy's bed.

The girls rolled their eyes and walked out of the room.

"Ivan , Roque and Marcos, this are your new roommates: James and Luke." Elsa said before switching off the lights and leading Ginny and me out of the room.

We had to walk all the way to the other end of the school, until we reach our room.

Inside were that 3 girl's that had gotten out of the boy's room.

"Carolina , Victoria & Julia, this are your new roommates: Jenny and Danielle. Be nice." Elsa said before walking out of the room.

"Hi!Those two beds are empty!" A girl with raven hair and green eyes said to us. I smiled at her while thinking that she looked like the female version of Harry.

"Which bed do you want Jenny? The want near the window or the one in the other corner?" I asked Ginny.

"The one by the window." Ginny said as she put her suitcase there.

"So where do you girls come from?" Asked another girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes.  
"England." Ginny said while taking some clothes out of her purple suitcase.

"Where's the bathroom?" Asked Ginny looking around the room for a door that led to the bathroom.

The girls just chuckled.

"You have to go all the way down the hallway, and it's past curfew , if you get caught you sure will get in trouble." The brunette girl said.

"If I was you, I'll wait till morning. Elsa is such a bitch." Another girl with short black hair and hazel eyes said.

"So how am I gonna get changed?" Ginny asked.

"The same way you got changed in our other school , in front of them!" I said as I took some clothes out of my suitcase.

I stood in the corner as I changed from my jeans and sweater into some blue shorts and a white tshirt.

Ginny did the same and changed from her red mini skirt and white sweater into black short shorts and a red tshirt.

I got into my bed and in less than 5 minutes I was already sleeping.

In the Morning

Hermione's POV

I woke up to see that everyone else in the room was asleep. I looked at the clock that was in my bedside drawer, it was 6:30. According to Elsa, breakfast started at 8:00 and classes start at 8:45. So that gave me enought time to get ready. I pulled out my school uniform and some underwear from my suitcase. I was looking for my shampoo and towel when one of the girls woke up.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm gonna take shower. Can you tell where the bathroom is?" I asked.

"It's bearly 6:30! Why don't you go back to sleep. We usually wake up at 7:15 and we go take a shower at that time. You can follow us to the bathroom if you want to." The girl said before going back to sleep. So I took out a book to wait till it was 7:15.

Harry's POV

I woke up to find that the room was empty. The only ones there were Ron and I.

I got the school uniform out of my suitcase. I was a blue sweater that had the symbol of the school on it.

I was about to wake Ron up when our roommates entered the room with towels wrapped around them.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked them.

"Down the hall." Said the tall brown haired guy, I can't remember if he said that his name was Marcos or Mario... one of those two.

"If I was you, I'll hurry up. Breakfast starts in 20 minutes." He said. So I woke Ron up...

Hermione's POV

Finally all the girls woke up, even Ginny, and we all walked to the bathroom.

When we got there, I found out that the bathroom was really big. In the middle were some sinks with mirrors above each one of then.

On one side were many doors that had the toilets. And on the other side of the bathroom were the showers. The only bad thing was that there was nothing to divide the showers, so the other girls taking a shower could see you.

When I finished taking my shower, I walked to were the sinks where and I started drying my hair with another towel.

I was grabbing my clothes to head to one of the doors when one of my roommates stop me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm gonna change." I said like it was the mos obvious thing.

"You are suppose to change in your room." She said.

"What do you mean? Do I have to walk all the way to our room in just a towel?" I asked like if she was insane.

"Yeah!" She said before she started drying her hair with a blow dryier.

"Isn't it kinda embarrasing?" I asked her.

"Of course not! There's only girls in this hallway!" She said.

So I justgrabbed my clothes and walked out of the bathroom. I was holding my towel tightly to prevent the embarrasment of it falling, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I saw that I had almost thrown a little girl to the floor.

"It's okay.. have you seen my brother?" The little girl asked. She was so adorable. She had blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked familiar to me, but I didn't know from where.

"Who's your brother?" I asked then I remembered why she looked familiar to me. She was the the girl I had seen yesterday. The one who was walking towards the person that was hiding behind the tree.

I was about to asked her if she had been to the forest last night, when she started shouting, "Ivan, Ivan! Have you seen Marcos?"

I turned around to see that she was running towards a very good looking gut. He had messy dark hair and big brown eyes.

I smile at him when he turned to stared at me. But I felt my face burning when I realized what I was wearing, only a towel!.

I started walking as fast as I could in the opposite direction, but then I had to walk in his direction since I remembered that my room was that way.

As I was walking past him, he smirked at me. If it hadn't been for his dark hair and brown eyes, he would have been identical to Malfoy...

I rolled my eyes in annoyance...

Ginny's POV

I was putting on makeup in front of the mirror. The bathroom was empty, the only ones in there were me and one of my roommates, the one with short black hair and hazel eyes.

"Damn! Breakfast started 15 minutes ago, if were not there we are going to get in a lot of trouble!" She said as she quickly applyied some lipstick on.

"I thought that you were the kind of person that didn't care if she got in trouble !" I said as I also applyied some lipstick on.

"Oh, I don't care. It's only that I don't wanna get detention." She said as she gathere all her makeup.

"Oh,but we still need to go get dressed." I said as I closed my small makeup bag.

"I say we go drop off this make up to our room. And then we go to the cafeteria to go grab some breakfast." She said.

"But we are going to get dress first, right?" I asked her.

"No." She said simply.

"But won't we get in trouble?" I asked her.

She just smirked...

Ron's POV

"So how's England?" Asked me one of my roommates , Roque. We were walking to the cafeteria, Harry standing in one side and Roque in the other.

He was very short and he had brown hair and brown eyes. He is also very funnny and talkative. He is actually the only one that seem nice to me. My other two roommates seem too... Slytherin...

"It's awesome. I love all the food there..." I said as I started talking about the Chocolate frogs and Pumkpin pastries, of course leaving out the magical part.

"So are you good friends with the guys in our room?" Harry asked Roque.

"Marcos and Ivan are really cool people. But first you have to get to know them. But once you gain their trust, you'll see that they are cool dudes." Roque said as we entered the cafeteria.

" And who were the girls who came out of your room yesterday? The one that came out of the wardrobe was cute." I said as I got some milk and pastries into my plate.

"Oh , Vicky! She is very smart, and she only comes to this school through a scholarship. But I wouldn't like it if you like her!" Roque said suddenly becoming serious.

"Why? Don't tell me that you also like her!" I said smirking at Roque.

"NO! I don't like her, it's just that my best friend used to like her, but he die-" But Roque stopped talking and pointing his finger towards something that was behind me... Iturned around to see what he was poining at...

Hermione's POV

I entered the cafeteria with Vicky besides me. She was talking about how we were going to have almost all the classes together. We sat at a table , one of my roommates was also there and besides her was a very handsome brownhaired guy.

"So you are one of the new ones?" The guy asked me.

"Yeah, I'm Danielle Sterling." I said smiling.

"Hi! I'm-" But he was cut off when the small blonde girl came running towards him.

"Marcos, Marcos! My friend the gnomo gave me this for you! He found it in the forest! You better not lossed it again!" The little girl said as she put the small handmade bracelet in Marcos's hand.

"So he's your brother? You were looking for him right?" I said to the little girl.

"Yeah, you were the girl who -" But the little girl couldn't finished her sentence because someone said, " The girl that was walking half naked in the hallway!" Said the guy who smirks like Malfoy, while he sat next to me.

"Hey, one of my roommates told me, that I had to get changed in the room , so I had to walked in a towel all the way to my room!" I said.

"Julia! She's always trying to get people in trouble!" Vicky said as she rolled her eyes.

"And she's gonna get in more trouble now!" Marcos said as her pointed his finger to something behind me, I turned around and I almost felt out of my chair and into the floor when I saw ...

Ginny's POV

I found out that Julia and I really had a lot of things in common.

Right now she was telling about the one time she pretended that Elsa had slapped her, and all of the teachers belived her!

We walked into the cafeteria and we saw a lot of shocked faces looking at us.

Well, most of the guys were checking us out...

Suddenly Ron came running towards me, his face full of rage.

"Ginn..-" He was about to say Ginny, but then he remembered that we had fake names now. "Jennifer Smith! What are you doing dressed like this! Correct that, what are you doing with just a towel!" Ron shouted at me.

"God!Luke shut up! You make such a fuss of every single thing! Get a life!" I yelled as I walked past him, Julia glaring at him.

As I was walking to a table with Julia, Elsa came to us and grabbed our hands as she pulled us out of the cafeteria.

"Gosh! Be more careful next time! Now my arm is as red as my hair!" I glared at Elsa as I rubbed my arms.

"For god's sake! Elsa! Do you always have to be such a bitch! Honestly, sometimes I really can't understand how someone like Hector is with a bitch like you when he can have Maria! Oh.. wait I think I know why, you got yourself pregnant on porpuse!" Julia said while smirking.

Suddenly Elsa slapped her face, but it wasn't a fake one like the one Julia was telling me about, this one was real!

Suddenly, a teacher came out of the cafeteria.

"She slapped me!" Julia said while rubbing her red cheek.

"Look Julia, you already faked one not so long ago, stop faking!" The man said.

"But she's not lying, I saw with my eyes when Elsa slapped Julia!" I said angrily. It wasn't fair that they didn't believe Julia...

Inside the Cafeteria

Ron's POV

"Relax, Luke!" Roque said as he sat besides me.

"You are asking me to relax? My sister just walked half naked into the cafeteria? What do you want me to do? Applause or what?" I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"Luke! Stop acting so childish and start eating, breakfast is almost over!" Hermione said in her usual stern voice.

I was about to retort something back, when a slap was heard from outside the cafeteria.

"Everyone stay here!" A professor said as he walked towards the hallway.

"It was probably Julia again! Faking a slap!" One of my roommates, Ivan, I think his name was, smirked.

Hermione's POV

"But she slapped her! I saw it with my eyes!" The voice of a very angered Ginny could be heard all the way to the cafeteria.

"What do you think it's happening?" Vicky asked as she took a sip of her milk.

"More milk?" Asked a voice besides me.

I turned around to see a young woman standing between " Boy-who- smirks- like- Malfoy" and me.

She was wearing maid's clothes and she had a jar of milk in her hand.

"Ugghh, the filthy maid!" the Malfoy smirking guy said.

I glared at him when I noticed how tensed up the maid had gotten.

"No, thank you." I said to the maid smiling.

"You are such a jerk!" I said while glaring at the Malfoy smirking guy.

"And you are such a bitch!" He said also glaring at me.

I was about to retort something back when Vicky whispered beside me, " Just shrugged it off, Ivan is always like that."  
I just nodded my head and continued eating.

Outside the Cafeteria...

Ginny's POV

"Look girls, only for this time we are going to only warn you to behave good, but if yoo keep behaving like this, you'll get detention!" Elsa said as she walked away, but the other teacher stayed standing in front of us.

"But she slapped Julia!" I said as I stared at him.

"Hector! She did slapped me this time!" Julia said as she kept on rubbing her cheek.

"Look girls, I'm not the Headmaster anymore. But, if it's true that she slapped you, she is going to have to let your parents know." Hector said as he politely walked away from us.

"She better pay for this!" Julia said as we walked towards our room to get changed...


End file.
